


I'd Never Hate You

by ayeetrash



Category: creeypasta
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Ticci Toby/Masky - Freeform, happy end, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeetrash/pseuds/ayeetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>» Masky tells Toby, that he's freaking annoying and to leave him alone. Since that day, Toby isn't the same and Ben tells Masky why. «</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Never Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these Creepypasta/Killer. 
> 
> Author Note; This is what happens, when my best friend and I get bored in class. Sorry for spelling mistakes, but English isn't our first language. You can always tell us, what we misspelled!

"W-Why do you k-keep ignoring m-me?“ Toby looked at the masked man, but he still ignored the other killer, who was lying in front of him on the floor, only to catch his attention. 

 

"Why I keep ignoring you, Toby? Because you're annoying the hell out of me!“, »with your pretty face and soft skin« Masky thought the last part. "Seriously, you're always around me, can't I have a little privacy? I can't even go on a killing spree alone, without you following me!“ »You make me blushing all the time.«

 

"B-But“, Toby started, before Masky interrupted him, "No, Toby. Just stop it.“ He stood up and left the living room, leaving Toby alone. 

 

Toby didn't move and the first tears started to stream down down his cheeks. He just wanted to be near Masky, not to annoy him. But Maskys words really hurted. 

 

\+ + a few weeks later + +

 

"What is wrong with him?“, Clockwork asked, as she noticed, that Toby didn't come down to dinner again, like everyday since a few weeks.

 

Jane just shrugged her shoulders. "Be happy, that he doesn't play us any pranks anymore.“ "He doesn't say anything. He ignores everyone. That's not the usual Toby. Maybe something is bothering him?“

 

"Who cares?“, Jane said and went to her room. Clockwork sat there alone now, still thinking about Toby. She was his best friend, but he didn't even talk to her anymore and she has no idea why. "I don't like this", she muttered and kept eating. 

 

Meanwhile, Masky was sitting alone in the living room and gladly he wore his mask, so nobody could have seen his worried face. He was worried too. Of course Toby didn't bother him anymore, but he also didn't talk to Masky and that's not, what he wanted. 

 

"I know why Toby's like this", a voice suddenly said and then Ben came out of the TV. „What do you mean, Ben?", Masky asked, but the blonde killer only smiled. 

 

"C'mon Ben, just say it-" "He's in love with you." Masky looked at Ben surprised. "You're lying. Toby doesn't love me." 

 

"He does", Ben started, "He says your name in his sleep. And since you told him, that he's freaking annoying you, he always crys in his room. I'm kinda worried about him. You should talk with Toby..." 

 

Maskys heart beat faster and he stood up. "Don't come into Tobys room this evening, Ben."

 

Ben grinned and nodded, sitting down on the couch. "Get him tiger." "Fuck you", the masked man said and walked out of the room. 

 

\+ + +

 

"Toby?", Masky knocked on Tobys door, but he only heard soft whimpers. "Can I come in?" "Go a-away", Toby said. Only thing he forgot: The wasn't locked. A few seconds later, Masky walked in, closed the door behind him and sat down next to Toby on the floor. Maskys heart broke a little, as he saw Toby trying to whipe away his tears. 

 

"Toby...I wanted to ask you something", the masked man looked at the sobbing boy. "A-And what?"

 

Masky didn't hesitated and took off his mask for the first time in front of Toby and went closer to him. Toby was startled. He never saw him without the mask, eventhough he already imagined his face in his head. But Masky was prettier, than Toby had ever expected. His heart skipped a beat for a moment. 

 

"Do you love me?", Masky asked, but before Toby could react, he said, "Because I love you. I really do, Toby. And...I'm sorry, that I was so mean to you. I just couldn't be around you, without having the urge to kiss you. I..Is that what's bothering you?" 

 

Toby couldn't awnser anything. His heart never beat so fast. His crush for ages just told him, that he loves him. 

 

"Toby?", Masky asked a bit sad, because he read Tobys silence wrong. 

 

But Toby just nodded, before he started to cry again. Maskys eyes widened and he pulled Toby into a hug. "W-What is wrong, Tobias?" 

 

"I'm j-just happy, M-Masky. I..I love y-you too. I n-never thought, this w-would happen. I-I thought you'd h-hate me-" "Shh, Toby. It's alright. I would never hate you."

 

Toby smiled, cupped Maskys cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving Kudos or a Comment would mean alot to us and you can always tell us, what we could change! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
